Velvet Moon
by Arakan7
Summary: Named for S1's ending song of the same name, 'Velvet Moon', this is from Inner Moka's POV. Rated 'M' for adult/vampire situations.
1. Velvet Moon

**Velvet Moon**

By Arakan7

_The silver flames engulf the sky.  
Though my heart may be torn asunder,  
I want to give myself only to you;  
Please accept my true self that is this cross._

I stand at the balcony of the room, overlooking the deep night as it is lit by the bright moon above, its gentle light setting the darkness around it ablaze in glorious silver flame. The sounds of the night, accompanied by the gentle breeze, lull both my body and mind into a tranquil state as I reminisce over the events of just this past year that have brought me to this point in time.

I hear the door as it is pushed open quietly but I make no move. In moments, I feel a familiar pair of strong arms wrapping around my body and I can't help the smile on my lips as I lean back into his warm embrace. A small part of me gives a hushed laugh in the 'irony' of this situation – of me finding comfort in a mere embrace - but I pay it no mind as I rest my head back against him. His soft lips caress my neck… His hands slide uninhibited over my body as I run my hand through his soft hair, murmuring his name softly to the wind that surrounded us.

_The unsleeping velvet moon  
Adorns this secret room.  
The two of us are alone. I quietly lock the door.  
Let's dance and lose ourselves in this playful moment._

Laughter escapes me as he scoops me up in his arms, carrying me back into the room. I look into his face, marveling at the gentle strength in his countenance we past the still open doors. They swing close after a swift kick, the hook falling into place on the hook. No other ears shall be privileged to hear what happens in this room of ours. He places me upon the bed and I playfully seize his neck with my teeth, pulling him down on top of me with no small amount of force. His laughter and subsequent growls quicken my heartbeat as we begin to playfully tussle with each other: scratching, biting, clawing, and pouncing atop one another with sensual abandon.

_Like a candle lit by a gentle flame,  
I let my heart be softened by you.  
Pledge me your eternity._

"Know your place," I whisper heatedly, my breath tickling his ear as I lounge over his sweaty body. His chuckle rumbles deep in his chest, sending pleasing tremors into my body. I let my tongue trail down along his jaw, my hand sliding along his arm slowly – sensually. My fingers sought out his and laced together as we lay together, listening and feeling each other's heartbeats.

How have you done this to me, you silly human? Rather, how have I allowed it - this strange yet powerful feeling that beats deep within my chest. I had long given up on pondering such a thing. I only know that as our lips merge hungrily together, despite my new-found vulnerability, I feel safer and more content with each passing day of our continued existence together.

_No one can break the chains of love.  
Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me.  
Only you can accept my primal instincts,  
My forbidden melodies:  
Now they too can soar free.  
Hurry… Catch me._

Our bodies move on their own accord, guided by our carnal desire, entwined in a passionate and primal embrace…He whispers my name and I begin to lose myself in his arms, my fingernails dig into his broad back…. I hear my own voice as I cry out for more – more of his body, more of his love – and he responds powerfully, taking control of our lovemaking. I bite into his shoulder as he continues his thrusts deep into my body. His blood only serves to excite my senses beyond anything I had ever experienced or even imagined…His raging fire consumes me entirely with its intoxicating inferno. I moan his name over and over, calling louder and higher pitched as our bodies finally convulsed against each other and my world seemed to vanish into a white abyss of soul-searing pleasure…

_In the night that has forgotten to end,  
A fountain of stars lies trapped.  
It is alone, silently as if praying,  
For a dream that it doesn't need to awake from._

Exhausted in a manner I have never experienced before, our labored breaths were the only sounds audile to us. My fingers tangle in his hair, lightly scratching at the scalp beneath. His breaths begin to sound more like purrs, bringing a smile to my face. I lap my tongue at his quickly healing wounds tenderly, sliding myself over his body slowly, teasingly. How dare he invades every fiber of my being until I can think of nothing but him; I growl and nip his skin – so unfair of him to do this to me. He must know what he does to me. Look at him, smiling so smugly down upon me. I apply more pressure with my fangs to just below his navel and I am rewarded with a yelp. He pulls me up in his arms again, sending a pleasing shiver throughout my body. "Am I dreaming," he asks faintly, taking one of my fingers and kissing the tip.

"If we are, then let both of us continue to dream this dream then," I reply with a coy smile. "I do not intend to let you 'wake up' for a long time to come."

_Find me in the darkness that binds me.  
Oh, this sweet scent is driving me crazy.  
Please let it embrace me, right now._

I trace each and every scar on his body with a finger, having long memorized where each of them were. He had been worried about their appearance on his body but I reassured him that never could they unsightly or unsavory in my eyes. Ignoring the dangers of the darkness that surrounded me and my family, he still came, a light that showed the chains around my heart. I never thought that he possessed the strength to break them. He didn't, rather, I did not allow him but slowly, day by day, he worked tirelessly on them until they fell away…one by one…and before I knew it, I was free.

_The silver flames dance in the sky.  
Even if they swallow up and erase everything,  
I ask only for you to be here.  
This throbbing heartbeat just won't stop.  
Our entwined souls  
Will someday produce a miracle._

We shared many more nights like that one and we have fought countless more battles since then as well – many of those confrontations were of the physical nature. For me, the toughest and most grueling were struggles against the old ideals, the common misconceptions, and unfounded fear. Many enemies had risen against us but they fell before our combined might and those of our allies and friends. At times, it seemed as if it would never end and even I had my doubts in this, but he never stopped believing, never once doubting that everything would work out for peaceful relations between all races. At those times, he gave me a strength that even my vampire nature could not and in moments of quiet reflection, I found myself falling in love with him all over again.

_Is fate predetermined?  
Even if it can't be changed,  
I can surely breathe new life into it._

We traveled to the human world once again, I was sealed of course, to meet his parents. We had already met before but this time, he unsealed my true nature. Needless to say, they were quite startled with my appearance and in truth, I was nervous as well. Despite my nervousness, I did not want to keep myself as a 'secret' from them. I couldn't help a small smile as I told his mother that I have indeed sucked his blood and she looked as if she was about to faint – he also looked about the same as when I told his parents that we have already made not-so-tender love on several occasions already as well. Understandably, both of his parents are still pensive about the inner me as they seem more at ease with the outer me. It matters not for such things are trivial in the long run. I…love him, sealed or not, and I know that he loves me. We are bound together with chains far stronger than any rosario seal placed on either one of us – our souls are one, united in all that we do. As we prepare to return to the realm of youkai, I place his hand over my stomach and whisper yet another secret in his ear, one that can wait a few months before I can no longer deny the new life growing within me.

_No one can break the chains of love.  
Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me.  
Only you can accept my primal instincts,  
My forbidden melodies:  
Now they too can soar free.  
Hurry… Catch me, I am here._

_

* * *

_

Alright, here's the updated version of it. Thanks for Reading!!


	2. Epilogue

**Velvet Moon**

By Arakan7

~Epilogue~

She is so tiny. Even now, I still cannot believe it, and yet, the proof is in my arms, sleeping peacefully – my daughter. She manages to hold my little finger tightly in her tiny hand and I find myself smiling at the sight. Is this how all mothers feel towards their children? How can my heart bear all of these convoluted feelings that threaten to overcome it?

Her father is ecstatic, leaning over my shoulder to glimpse his child's face. His face, no, his entire being is caught up in the small miracle that we have made and brought into this world. Despite being so strong and so powerful unsealed, I am ashamed to think that I am actually…afraid of my own child. I am afraid of how inadequate I feel I am to provide her with what she needs – to provide the love she desires from me, the love that she deserves from me.

It is a fear that her father picks up on and he kisses me reassuringly. I can't help the flush of my cheeks when I think of how dependant I have grown to be on his affections and love. It is as if he is showing me the way, by demonstrating to me what I could do. My sweet fool of a husband… It is so like him to deal with me so – rather than words, he leads through his actions – in a manner that I have grown to spite and still love him for. If he has his way, our beloved daughter will never have to lift a finger to fight, but I know and I believe that he does as well, that she will still need to be trained.

I smile ruefully as she yawns and goes back to sleep in the warm sun. As I sit amidst the flowers of the garden, I remember how the other girls had congratulated us on our child and I think that each one of them fell in love with her in some way – Kurumu promising to take her flying when she's older, and Mizore to teach her how to cook (I have my reservations about that one), and Yukari already out getting different sorts of literature to begin mentoring her as she grows. Even Kokoa was proudly holding her new niece, promising to train her into the best and most beautiful vampire ever. She is fortunate to be loved so.

I stand up and head back into the house for soon we shall present our daughter to the three great lords. It is then that my husband shall receive his official title of 'Regent' – second only to the great lords themselves. All shall be in attendance it seems, almost like a class reunion of all our friends and old classmates as well as the leaders of the respective youkai groups. Fraternizing with the public after the ceremony, however, is not something I'm particularly looking forward to…

She yawns again as she wakes up, stretching her little arms in the air and I smile yet again, silently marveling at every little movement that she makes. Come my daughter, it is time that you see what sort of world your parents have created for you and learned your place in it. And as you get older, I shall tell you of days gone beneath the velvet moonlight...

* * *

Alright, finally finished it. Sorry it took so long. *bows* And, as always, Enjoy!!


End file.
